


Draco Malfoy X Reader

by xhqrrypxtterx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Other, dracomalfoy - Freeform, harrypotterfandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhqrrypxtterx/pseuds/xhqrrypxtterx
Summary: Y/N Is a Simple Ravenclaw student, in her sixth year, and is a very nice girl in general. However, that all changes once Draco Malfoy enters her life. Polar Opposites attract, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Draco Malfoy X Reader

I was a bit nervous to go on the train to hogwarts, for several reasons, But the main was To get bullied again. I know, it's a ridiculous fear, but My Mother told me that i should rather focus on studies than boys, and i stuck to that rule, so, i was bullied due to being a "Nerd", not even the worst part. it's the gang of slytherins, they even taunted me in 4th year for getting a Yule Ball date, which i gladly appreciated.  
"Y/N, This year's going to be different, my Ravenclaw sister, Elizabeth said, she's a year Older than i am, so in her final year at hogwarts. "Easy for you to say, you're Popular, i muttered. I do have my friend, Kayla, who is in the same compartment as me as well. "Y/N, Trust your sister, Kayla assured me. I sigh."Oh well, i trust you."


End file.
